The Girl with the Key and the Boy with the Flame
by katara Devine
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a girl, this girls name was Lucy Heartfilia. She grew up with a two parents, but not long after her mother died leaving her in the protection of her father. But he's cold and heartless, and cant look after her properly, so she runs away, meets a boy, and finds a new world, a world where you can summon spirits, and fight with fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! now this is the first story i have EVER posted online (or anywhere else for that matter) so i do hope that you enjoy it! please leave your thoughts on the story and if people like it i will post weekly on a Friday afternoon (If i have time) My code name is Katara Devine, which is a name of a character from one of my other stories. well, here it is:**

**The girl with the key and the boy with the flame (realistic)**

Chapter 1

**THE GIRL**

There once was a girl, a 15 year old girl to be exact (16 soon), and her name was Lucy Heartfillia. Her mother had died when she was very little and she was left in the care of her father. When her mother, Layla, had passed away, it seemed that his heart hardened and it was rare for him to look at Lucy with frowning or looking at her with a sick expression on his face. It was because she reminded him too much of her mother, and whenever he thought of her he still felt pain crawl up into his chest. She was homeschooled and her father never let her leave the mansion (they wear quite rich) so she didn't have many friends at all. It wasn't until her 16th birthday that her life began to become a little interesting.

"Happy birthday Lucy dear!" smiled one of the maids as Lucy was readying herself for her early morning lessons. "Thank you Nina." Lucy returned her greeting with a warm smile which soon faded away as she continued down the long hall. Truth was she hated her birthday. It wasn't different from any other days. She didn't get a birthday breakfast, lunch or dinner, and she also had no say in which lessons they did. Although music was her favourite, no one in the mansion was skilled enough to teach her any instrument, so she stuck to singing. She sung 24/7, or really, whenever she had the chance to. But this birthday had one thing different about it, just one thing, and that one thing was the thing that changed her life forever.

"Lucy darling." Her father spoke as she entered the library. "I thought I might find you here." He reached into his pocket and hesitated a bit before pulling out the object hidden within. "This is from Layla –er- your mother." He handed it to her and as soon as she grabbed hold of it he walked away in a huff leaving the library and made his way to his study (she guessed, he was always in there) and moments later she was left alone in the giant room with nothing but the small box that her father had just handed her. It was a light blue covered silk wrapping, with a silver sparkled ribbon tied into a bow on the very top holding it all together. She took in a deep breath before sitting down at a nearby desk and opened it trying hard not to tear the beautiful wrapping. Contained within, was a golden key. It was an odd shape, and she had never seen any like it. On the holder of the key, was a small symbol of the zodiac sign cancer on it (for she was born on July). Lucy picked it up and examined its fine design and features. She soon realized that hidden in a tiny slot at the bottom of the box was note covered in fine print:

My Dearest Lucy,

I'm so sorry that I couldn't make your 16th birthday, but I knew that I wouldn't live to make it. Within this box is a key, it's certain to have your zodiac sign on it, just as I had planned it to have. I had my own key when I was your age, and it was only thanks to a wonderful blacksmith that I had met that had the skill to create legendary items that had extraordinary effects. This key that you now possess has been granted the power to open any door on earth. Do use it wisely.

I love you dearly. Mummy xoxo

Once Lucy had finished reading the letter she found that she had shed a few tears that were now rolling down her cheek. "Oh stop it you baby." She whispered to herself as she wiped them away. "Mum wouldn't have liked that fact that I cried on my birthday." After a few minutes of wiping away tears and crying a fair bit more she had decided that she wasn't going to waste away her birthday on chores and lessons. "Im going for walk." She spoke aloud, not particularly for anyone to hear but it was more of a statement to herself. She knew that if she left by the front door people would see her and bring her back to the house before she had a chance to explain herself. So instead she left through the window at the far end of the library. And as she jumped through that door, and as she ran quickly into the forest that surrounded her house, she knew not of where she was going, or why she was going in that direction. It was as if her instincts were leading her on. And as she ran she gripped the small golden key in her left hand, she dint know why she had brought it, and she didn't know what she was intending to do with it. But already her life was beginning to change, already she was on the path that was made for her so many years ago.

**And that's it for today! Usually they are longer but iv'e only had around 15 minutes to work on this one. Hope you enjoyed it! Bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 1 (Part 2)

**Hey guys, I accidently said in the previous chapter that it was completed, but it's not, that was only part one of chapter one. Well, instead of posting a chapter every week or so, I'm going to try to post one every two days or so, if I don't have anything to do (Cause I'm such a friendless loner) then ill upload one in my spare time J**

**The Girl with the Key and the Boy with the Flame (realistic) **

**THE GIRL (Part 2) **

Lucy kept on running, and eventually sweat builded up in her hands surrounding the key so much that she had to switch hands in case she lost her grasp and dropped the key. By now she had reached town and her shoes created loud thumping noises as they made contact with the tiled concrete below her. She didn't know how long she was going to run for, but she didn't want to stop. About half an hour passed of endless running. It was round about now when her legs felt as if they were going to collapse. "I can't do this for much longer." She spoke to herself during shortened breaths. And as if it was the help of fate, it began to rain. And Lucy loved the rain. It cooled down her face and her legs as she continued to sprint through the streets that were now deserted from nearly every direction except for a tall woman walking slowly beside her holding an umbrella. Lucy gave up and was now walking, side to side with the stranger. She looked over to her, and saw her features more clearly. Her umbrella was pink and small but with a big space inside it as if someone could hide their face with it. She was wearing a navy-blue hat that was maybe the size of her head. The hat was placed firmly on top of her dark-blue coloured hair, which was long but at its tips curled itself into giant twirls that sat on her shoulders. She was wearing a dark blue dress and a woollen outlined-cloth protected her shoulders from the tiny rain droplets that made their way past the umbrella. Her feet were covered with brown boots. She was very pretty. "Drip, drip, drop." She spoke aloud. Lucy looked around the place for anyone else that the woman could be speaking to. "Uhm excuse me lady but are you talking to me?" She smiled politely. The woman didn't reply for a while and continued to look straight ahead as she walked. "If you're listening, then it's you I'm talking to." She replied. "What's your name?" Lucy asked. "I'm Lucy, I was actually on my way to-" "They call me the rain woman." She replied cutting Lucy off. "Everywhere I go it rains." Lucy smiled awkwardly. "Sorry but are you meaning to say that you're the reason the rain is here? I always thought that it was something to do with the clouds that caused the rain. My dad always told me-" the woman cut her off again. "If you don't like the term rain woman you can call me Juvia." This time she turned her head slightly towards Lucy before looking back towards the road. "Juvia is my real name. Juvia Lockser." Lucy smiled a bit more realistically now. "Juvia," she began. "That's a nice name."No one spoke after that. But the silence was suddenly broken as Juvia squeaked and jumped behind a nearby lamp-post (the rain had miraculously stopped at this moment). Lucy once again smiled nervously and walked over to her. "What's wrong?" She asked. Juvia pointed towards the bakery. Walking out of the bakery shop, were two boys, one with black hair, and the other with cherry-pink hair. "What? Those guys?" Lucy chuckled. "Do you like one of them or something?" Juvia nodded and once again pointed towards them, but Lucy could tell that this time she meant the dark-haired one. "His name is Gray-Sama." Juvia whispered cupping her hands around her mouth (her umbrella had now rolled away and was making its way towards the boys). "Uh, Juvia?" Lucy pointed to the umbrella which was now rolling even faster away from them. Juvia squeaked again and jumped up to fetch it. But it was too late. The umbrella had hit the dark-haired guy -Gray- in the leg (which had scared him a bit) and he picked it up confused and showed it to his pink-haired friend. Lucy looked across to Juvia, who was now hiding behind a pot plant further across near a cafe. "Juvia!" Lucy whispered to her. "Go ask for it back." Juvia shook her head quickly and crouched down even lower as the boys scanned the streets for the owner of the umbrella. "Juvia!" Lucy was now raising her voice and had caught the attention of the boys, who were now, approaching the girls. "Lucy!" Juvia screamed quietly. "What are you doing?" She sank lower down towards the ground. The boys were now only metres away. Lucy smiled cheekily. "You wouldn't go and ask for it, I'm making him come and give it to you." Gray smiled politely at Lucy who was too busy starring at the pink-haired boy next to him. He returned a stare and a wink. "Is this yours?" Gray asked holding out the umbrella. Lucy snapped out of her daydream and suddenly returned to reality. "Oh, no. That's Juvia's." She pointed to the blunette next to her who was now sitting on the floor casually. Lucy smiled nervously and pulled her up by her arm. Juvia laughed nervously before standing to her feet and placing her hands in front of her stomach flashing a quick smile before reaching out for the umbrella. "Oh." Gray blushed slightly (Lucy winked at Juvia when he did that) "Hey Juvia." Juvia was now blushing and took hold of the umbrella quickly before placing her hands back to where they were earlier. "Oh you know each other already?" Lucy questioned. The two teens nodded and remained quiet. "So what's your name?" The pink-haired boy turned to Lucy and smiled (Finally!) Lucy soon found herself blushing and she smiled as she replied to him. "M-my name?" She chuckled like a complete goof. "I'm Lucy." The boy replied smiling even more now. "Lucy, that's a pretty name." He was now chuckling like a goof as well. "I'm Natsu." The boy replied after laughing (Goofily). "So Juvia." Gray turned to the blunette scratching the back of his head. "Yes Gray-Sama?" her eyes sparkled as he asked her his question. "Would you like to go out for lunch?" (If you remember it's still early morning) Juvia nodded quickly and excitedly. "Oh!" Lucy snapped back to realisation (again) "I have to go!" and without anything else she ran off just as quickly as she arrived leaving Natsu, Gray and Juvia watching her run off. All of them were completely unaware of what she, as a stranger, had just done to influence their lives.

**Alright that's the End of 'Chapter 1' chapter 2 will be about 'THE BOY' **

**Hope you liked it! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (The girl with the key and the boy with the flame)**

**THE BOY**

This chapter is about a boy, a 17 year old boy named Natsu. This boy had certain, habits, and certain reasons why he had those certain habits. Like the way he would spike up his pink hair so that it was one of the things that made him stand out most. That was because when he was younger someone had pulled a prank on him by shaving his head off while he was asleep because they hated the colour. But he didn't care if he stood out, so he made sure he did. Pink was his natural colour, so he didn't feel trapped by it. Though he had many others (but it would take far too long to explain just a few more) there was one which stood out most, the one that would really get a reaction from certain types of people. It was the fact that he was scarred to fall asleep. As soon as the sunset finished and the moon began to rise in its place fear would fall over him. Not because he was afraid of the dark. No that would be too easy. But it was really about what happened when he fell asleep. He would have countless nightmares every night. And it was always the same nightmare laying over again and again and again in his dream.

"Natsu! Wake up!" yelled the (Quite crazy) white-haired girl as she walked past his door to see that he was still asleep. As soon as he realised that it was morning again he leapt out of bed just as if he had been bitten by something in there. "Morning Lisanna." He greeted the girl as he grabbed his Backpack, his shirt and his shoes and ran out into the lounge room. "Natsu." She frowned as he sat down and tied up his shoes. "Just because we've known each other since childhood doesn't mean that you need to greet me like family. "Treat me politely as if you had just met me!" She smiled bossily and walked into the kitchen. Natsu rolled his eyes. Yes he and Lisanna had grown up together and they were practically family, but he did find her fairly annoying. "Ok." He huffed. "Anyway I'm off!" He stated as he slipped on his shirt. 'Already?" Lisanna pouted. "but you havnt had breakfast yet?" "I know." He relpied walking out the door. "Ill be having it at Gray's." Lisanna shrugged and continued cooking in the kitchen. "more for me then." Was all he heard her saying as he began making his way down the street. He was running, with his backpack thrown onto his back bouncing lightly with each step he took. "_I dreamt about it again."_ He thought to himself as he ran around the next corner. _"Why is it always that one dream?" _He didn't bother thinking bout it since it gave him the shudders, instead he began to sing quietly to himself. _"Fairy where are you going? Hikari, zenbu atsumete, kimi no ashita terasu y_o." He breathed heavily as he tried to squeeze out the words whilst trying to run. The song he was singing, was sing he's known when he was little, even before he met Lisanna. He doesn't remember who had sung it to him, nor what that person had meant to him. All he knew was that he had that person no longer. And that he would have to go on with life with no one but probably Lisanna till he grew old and died. He continued singing, "_Oh yeah. Kikoiten no kaka no koewah. Oh yeah. Karatate sakebu kara. Oh yeah-" _ he was forced t o stop singing –and running- as he found himself colliding with something. It was in fact Gray. "oi, what the hell?" Gray laughed as he helped Natsu to his feet. "Where were you going?" he asked. "To your place?" Natsu replied confused. Gray laughed again. "We had agreed on going to your place today." Gray stated. Natsu thought over the conversation they had had the day beforehand and remembered now quite clearly that they had agreed on staying at natsu's for the day. "Oh well." Gray smiled. "I guess we can go out for breakfast or something instead right?" Nastu nodded in agreement. And straight away the two of them ventured off towards the closest bakery/cafe. The cafe that they had chosen to eat in at, was a small cottage themed bakery called 'lil Blu'. It was very fortunate that this was the closest cafe because that morning because they both had very little money, and it was specials day today on all pastry-based foods and desserts. "Think we'll meet anyone new today?" Natsu asked. For as I mentioned before he was lonely and in need of more friends. "I dunno." Gray replied. "But I hope so cause im getting pretty bored of just you everyday." He smiled and winced as Natsu punched him in the forearm (Playfully) before stopping. "I want that." he stated as he starred in the bakery window at a new cheesecake that was on newly-released special. ""The blue water ice cake?" natsu read the label aloud. "Sounds liquidy." Gray smiled not taking his eyes off of the cake the whole time and walked into the shop (Still starring at the cake) "I would like the the blue water ice cake please." he spoke to the cash register and he smiled plotely before tapping the screen in front of him, "Anything else?" The man asked. "Oh yeah and a chilled hot spicy burrito." Natsu demanded politely. "Uhm im sorry sir but his is a bakery, we dont sell hot foods. " nmatsu sighed dissapointedly and looat the menu u on the wall. "then ill have the spiced pastry cream dish thanks." The man nodded and the two boys as they walked away and sat at a small two-seated table at the front window of the bakery.

Not long after their foods had arrived and Natsu (very nicely) had paid for it all in an apology for confusing the lot that morning. "ray objected but Natsu insisted. It didnt take long at all for thew two of them to finish their food and prepare to leave, they had the whole day planned out and they didnt want to waste any time sitting down doing nothing. Once they left the door to the cafe they didnt know what they would do next, so they stood in the middle of the pathway deciding on how they should spend the day. When suddenly (!) gray jumped wildy and stepped back a few metres,ernd natsu cracked up laughing when he saw was a small pink umbrella that had hitgray Gn the leg nd that he was only being a sook. "gray rubbed his head and picked it up. "Where the hell did that come frio?" Natsu laughed. "I think it rolled down the street?" Gray suggested while scratching the back of his head. "Well then who's is it?" natsu questioned. " I dunno," Gray replied. "Lets go see.

"Juvia!"

"Woah, what was that?" Natsu looked around cautiously. "It came from over there, C'mon this may belong to them." Natsu agreed and simply followed as Gray led the way towards where the noise had come from. When they had approached their goal, they met a girl. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, nice neat clothes yet she looked as if she had run for a while. on the otherhand She was soaking wet. "_oh that's right." _Natsu thought. _"It was raining while we were in the cafe." _

soon after they found out that it was another girl that the umbrella belonged to and she was strangely sitting behind a pot plant before she revealed herself. gray had explained her as 'absolutely beautiful' as they walked off. he had also asked her to lunch, which left Natsu a loner, and her wouldvnt asked the blond girl, aka Lucy to lunch if she hadn't randomly run off before he had the chance to.

**Well thats it! hope you enjoyed :)**

**~Katara Devine**

**next chapter- Chapter 3, a key golden trapped in an endless flame of fire. (sorry for the few mistakes)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok guys, here's chapter 3. Thank you for the support and I appreciate how nice you all are! ^w^**

**The Girl with the Key and the Boy with the Flame**

**Chapter 3**

**A golden key trapped in an endless flame of fire.**

**Lucy p.o.v**

I hadn't realized how much time I had wasted as I talked to those guys. I completely forgot that I was running away in the first place! Not that I didn't enjoy meeting them all, they were really nice (Especially that Natsu bloke) but their niceness distracted me!

I've been running for about ten minutes since I left them near the cafe, and I was now surrounded by a gigantic forest with trees so high you couldn't see the sky. Not even the sunlight was tricky enough to squeeze through the tiny gaps that were replaced by tiny dark green leaves. "Ugh!" I moaned aloud as a hit a rock against my ankle. "Will this ever end!?" I screamed and the trees around me exploded with birds trying to escape the beautiful prison. _If I could fly, I would be outa here in no time! ...I would already be outa here! _I ran continuously until yet again my legs felt like they would collapse. It was late afternoon when I finally decided that I may as well find a place to stay for the night (and get something to eat). As you would expect, it's fairly hard to find a good place to stay in the middle of the forest. Unless you slept in a tree, but out here you don't know what you would find, maybe a wild mountain lion or a leopard. And leopards drag their prey up trees to eat them, so yeah, no.

I eventually (after about another few hours of walking) found a pretty big cave in the side of a big mountain. Its walls were chipped as if it were once a mining cave and it was about 5 meters in diameter and about 15 metres long. I walked in, but not too far because I didn't have any light to guide me, and stopped at what seemed about halfway through. I had to make do with what little supplies I had, my bare hands. I didn't know how to make fire so that was stuffed, I didn't know how to hunt so that was stuffed, and I didn't know anything about nature and natural foods so that was also stuffed. I sat down awkwardly with my legs crossed and my arms behind me supporting my back. Somehow I ended up on my back (With my legs still crossed over) and I soon fell asleep.

**Natsu p.o.v**

I waved goodbye to Gray and Juvia as they walked away for lunch and I made my way back home since I had nothing else to do. It was a nice day, and I couldn't help but feel a spring in my step as I walked. As I approached the front door I could make out Lisanna's figure behind the kitchen curtain, she had just burned her finger on the stove and was now panicking as she ran around looking for something to ease the pain, then she found the freezer and dipped her hand in ice-cold water that had originally been there for me. _ Well, guess what I won't be drinking? _I began to walk away from the house. _Little miss dip your hands in Natsu's water you._ I turned around quickly and realized that Lisanna was eyeing me off, so I ran as fast as I could around the corner and down the street towards the park.

I sat down at a bench near a big oak tree and examined the scenery around him. Not long afterwards I noticed that this was where Gray and Juvia were for their lunch/date thingy (I could see them at the other side of the park near the playground). So I left. The only other place I could think of going to was risky, if I was found there I would be in big trouble. But I loved the location, so, that where I'm going I guess.

It was through the forest, and it was a very big forest, trees, everywhere, so many that you could hardly make out the sky above them. I especially loved being here during the night, cause the animals make it exciting and challenging. Now, what I'm looking for is a cave. It's not that big of a cave, but what counts is what's inside it. Mystery, adventure, and a whole lotta' fun! Since I was on the opposite side if the forest to the cave it took all afternoon to arrive and it was nightfall when I finally found the cave, I approached it and walked straight on in. But I tripped on something halfway through and couldn't quite make out what it was.

**No one's p.o.v**

"Oi!" a voice filled the darkness of the cave and Natsu trembled as he realized that it was another person who was in there, a _girl. _"Sorry!" He replied to the quite familiar voice. "Who the heck are you!" the voice asked angrily. "I'm Na-Natsu." He replied, his voice quite hazy. "Natsu!?" It replied. "Natsu pink hair Natsu?" "Yeah." He answered completely confused. "Who are you?"He demanded, "A chick right?" He heard a long sigh and the voice finally replied. "I'm Lucy, the girl you met earlier on today?" he began to blush (Though he didn't know why) "L-Lucy!? Seriously?" "Yes yes it's _me_ Lucy! Now hurry up and help me up!" he obeyed and did so. "Why are _you_ here?" "Cause I needed some space. You?" "Yeah, same." The two teens sat awkwardly in amidst of the cave and didn't say a word for about half an hour.

"I have a lighter." Natsu stated. "We could light a fire." Lucy face palmed (Though he couldn't tell in the dark) and she agreed. They crawled around the room searching for any twigs or branches that they could use. In the end they could only find a handful of things or so but it was better than nothing. They got the fire started and as the room exploded Lucy noticed a group of ancient symbol written along the wall. "What's this?" She asked. Natsu shrugged, "they've been there since I can remember. "They've always seemed real mysterious to me." Lucy smiled in anticipation. "I know these." Natsu looked at her. "You do?" She nodded. "My tutor taught me ancient languages, this looks like Xotaku." Natsu frowned, "Did you just make that word up?" She giggled, "Nah, I thought it was weird the first time I heard it too, but it's a real language," Natsu smiled and starred at the wall, "Well than go ahead, read it."

It was then, that night. Both of them had felt it, and both of them knew it too. When Lucy had seen Natsu with her in that cave for the first time her heart skipped a beat and felt as if it was engulfed with flames, and when Natsu had realized that it was Lucy who he's tripped over he felt as if the box that his heart had been locked up in for all that time was finally opened. She was the key to his heart, and he was the fire that ignited her's.

**I know the ending is a bit cheesy but i hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for the support! :D**

**~Katara Devine**


End file.
